If You Want My Body
by hereidreamtiwas
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are dating, but Kurt is worried that Blaine still thinks that he isn't sexy. So, he calls up the queen of sex appeal, Santana, to teach him the art of seduction.


**A/N: **Woo, second story ever! Rated T for a swear word and one steamy scene. I'm pretty sure the rating is fine, let me know if it should be changed in any way. So anyway, I hope you like it!

"So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned in and pecked him on the lips, gave him a smile and left. Kurt smiled back at him, then closed the door and pounded his head against it a few times.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for almost two and a half months. Everything was going great. They went out on dates all the time and had so much fun together. Kurt couldn't be more in love. There was just one problem, the physical aspect of the relationship.

Kurt and Blaine held hands all the time, they cuddled, they hugged and gave each other chaste little kisses all the time. But that was pretty much it. And while Kurt was a huge romantic who loved "the brush of the fingertips", he was also a teenage boy. And Blaine was kind of making his hormones go wild. Kurt didn't want to go all the way, he was nowhere near ready for that. He just wanted to be able to _really_ kiss his boyfriend without Blaine acting like Kurt was some fragile piece of china that would break at any second.

If Kurt thought that Blaine just wanted to take things slow, he would be completely fine with that. But the thing is, Kurt knew that that wasn't it. It was all the things that he had said after the monstrosity that had been their 'Animal' performance. Blaine still thought that Kurt was naive and uneducated and didn't want anything more than the brush of the fingertips. He thought that taking things further would make Kurt uncomfortable. But how to change Blaine's mind?

Kurt lay down on his bed and thought back to the conversation him and Blaine had had on that day. And then he remembered why they had been talking about those things in the first place- because Blaine thought Kurt didn't know how to be sexy. Kurt sat upright again. Was that it? Was Blaine not taking things further because he didn't want to? Because he thought that Kurt wasn't sexy?

Kurt narrowed his eyes. There would be no more of the sweet, innocent, adorable little Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson wouldn't know what hit him. He was going to learn how to be sexy, and he was going to learn from the best.

Kurt picked up his phone and sighed before dialing a number that he had hoped he would never have to dial.

"Santana? I need your help."

Half an hour later, Santana strode into his room.

"Okay, here's the deal, Hummel. I can't teach you how to be sexy."

"Wha- then why did you even come?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"I can't teach anyone to be sexy," Santana replied, shrugging, "It has to come naturally. But it's not a problem for you, cause you're already sexy."

"I am?"

"You kidding me, Hummel?" Santana asked, "Sure, you're awkward as hell in real life, but you're pretty hot when you're up singing on a stage. If you weren't gay and I wasn't a lesbian, I'd totally tap that."

Kurt blushed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"What is this even about, anyway?" Santana asked, "Why do you want to be sexy all of a sudden?"

"Blaine doesn't think I'm sexy," Kurt muttered, avoiding her eyes. Santana smirked.

"So you want to get into prep boy's pants, huh?"

Kurt spluttered in protest.

"No, I don't want to _get into his pants_," Kurt half-whispered, looking scandalized, "I just want... a little more, you know? I want him to be more comfortable with me, stop walking on eggshells every time he's near me."

"Fair enough," Santana conceded, shrugging.

"Okay," Kurt said, clapping his hands together once, "Where do we start?"

"First order of events," Santana said briskly, "Take your shirt off."

"Sorry, _what_?" Kurt asked incredulously. Santana rolled her eyes again and leaned forward to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Kurt swatted her hands away, scandalized expression back on his face again. Santana sighed.

"Look, Hummel, if you want that curly-haired hobbit to stop seeing you as some innocent, doe-eyed little boy and start seeing the sex appeal, you're going to have to stop dressing like such a prude. That means enough with the long-sleeved crap with all the high collars and all that. I am going to teach you how to dress. Now take it off."

Kurt grumbled and pulled his shirt off. Santana wolf-whistled.

"Hot _damn_, Hummel! Who knew you were hiding all of _that _under those designer clothes?"

Kurt turned bright red and Santana relented, "All right, I'll stop. Now, let me give you a few tips..."

By the time Blaine rang his doorbell the next day, Kurt was all set to knock him off his feet. He took a deep breath and tried to recall everything Santana had said the previous day, then pulled the door open. Blaine stood there, grinning at him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said brightly, "So what are we going to do...today...um..."

Blaine trailed off as he noticed what Kurt was wearing. Kurt was dressed in tight leather pants and an equally tight short sleeved red shirt which had the first two buttons undone, revealing a little bit of chest hair. His hair, instead of being perfectly coiffed, was artfully messy and he was wearing a tiny bit of eyeliner, making his eyes look darker than usual.

Kurt did an internal happy dance as he noticed how Blaine's eyes raked over his arms and chest slowly. The plan was working.

"Blaine?"

Blaine appeared to drag his eyes up to Kurt's with great difficulty. He blushed when he realized that Kurt had seen him staring. Kurt gave him a small smile and pulled him into the house.

"I thought we'd watch a movie," Kurt said brightly.

"Great!" Blaine said enthusiastically, regaining his ability to talk again.

Kurt slipped in the movie and settled himself on the bed. Blaine sat down next to him and as the movie started, Kurt remembered something else that Santana had said.

_"Being sexy is basically just about seductive looks," Santana informed Kurt, _"_If you want him to make a move, you have to let him know that you want it without actually saying it."_

_"How do I do that?" Kurt asked her._

_"It's all in the eyes," Santana explained, "Let me show you..."_

Kurt decided that it was time for step leaned closer to Blaine.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over today," Kurt said, pitching his voice a little lower than usual. He gave Blaine the most seductive look that he could muster, trying to remember what Santana had taught him. Apparently it was working, because Blaine stammered, "Me too," and swallowed slowly. Kurt grinned, pleased with himself. Everything was going quite well.

Kurt recalled the next part of the plan.

_"Subtle touches are the key to getting someone's attention," Santana said as she showed Kurt exactly how much eyeliner to use, "You want him to notice, but you don't want to be all over him either. Like this."_

_She ran her hand gently over Kurt's thigh. Kurt giggled and pushed her hand off._ _Santana rolled her eyes but grinned._

Kurt glanced over at Blaine carefully and then put a hand on his thigh. Blaine didn't remove his eyes from the TV, but Kurt heard his breath hitch slightly. Kurt slowly ran his hand down Blaine's thigh and then removed it, enjoying the fact that he could hear Blaine's breath get instantly quicker.

He moved on to the next part.

_"If you know what you're doing, anything can be sexy," Santana told Kurt as she picked out some shirts from his wardrobe._

_"Like what?" Kurt asked curiously._

_"Like anything," Santana repeated, "Sleeping, reading, eating..."_

_"Eating?" Kurt asked incredulously, scrunching up his nose a little._

_"Of course," Santana said, "Observe..."_

_"_Would you like a popsicle?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking over at him.

"Sure," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt handed him a popsicle and took one for himself as well. He recalled what Santana had said and licked up the side of the popsicle slowly, letting out a breathy little noise as he did so. He was aware of Blaine watching him. He let his mouth slide around the popsicle, lapping up all the stray drops of liquid. Then he heard a dull thump from beside him. Blaine had dropped his popsicle.

"Blaine, what-"

Blaine leaned over and crushed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt responded enthusiastically as their mouths met in a searing, decidedly non-chaste kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue trace his lower lip and opened his mouth, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth and massaging it with his own. Blaine let out a low moan, pushed Kurt down onto the bed and got on top of him, hands low on Kurt's hips.

Blaine seized the popsicle from Kurt's hand and trailed it down Kurt's neck and chest, then licked the liquid off of Kurt's skin with his tongue. Kurt reached up and tugged at Blaine's shirt. Blaine lifted his arms quickly and let Kurt pull it off. Kurt quickly flipped them so that Blaine was beneath him. He leaned down and kissed Blaine deeply, letting his hand trail down Blaine's chest.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and pushed it off, running his hands over Kurt's bare back and chest as Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip and then bit it gently. Blaine let out a soft little noise as Kurt pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Blaine's neck and chest. Then he leaned over and pressed his mouth against Blaine's nipple.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned, arching up into Kurt's body and letting his legs fall open.

"It's really sexy when you swear," Kurt breathed against Blaine's ear.

"_You're_ really sexy," Blaine groaned as Kurt nipped and licked at Blaine's neck. Kurt grinned. Mission accomplished.

An hour later, after their intense make-out session, Blaine went downstairs to get them both some popcorn so that they could actually watch the movie this time. Kurt quickly got out his phone and dialed.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Hummel."

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
